Why
by Zefanya Elric 15
Summary: Mikasa seperti menghindari Eren. Bahkan saat dia terluka, dia menolak pertolongan dari pemuda itu. Mengapa?


Saat fajar menyingsing, di situlah ruang makan selalu terisi penuh. Para anggota Scouting Legion berkumpul bersama untuk sarapan. Tak terkecuali untuk anggota baru mereka, Eren Jaeger.

Ketika dia duduk, dia bisa melihat saudara angkatnya memasuki ruang makan dengan tatapan datar seperti biasa.

"Pagi, Mikasa." Sapanya.

Mikasa menoleh, menatap Eren sambil tersenyum manis. "Pagi, Eren." lalu, tanpa basa-basi, dia berjalan melewati meja Eren, dan duduk di sebelah Sasha yang berjarak tiga meja.

Aneh. Tidak biasanya begini. Padahal Mikasa biasanya akan duduk di samping Eren, mengobrol atau barangkali bercanda tawa. Tapi, tidak untuk hari ini.

Bahkan Eren baru saja menyadari sesuatu.

Mikasa tidak mengenakan syal merahnya.

.

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**Why © Zefanya Elric**

**Warning: ooc, typo(s), etc. Don't like don't read don't flame.**

**Enjoy!**

.

**~oOo~**

.

Ketika Eren menoleh ke pintu masuk, barulah dia melihat sesuatu. Syal merah Mikasa terjatuh di sana. Entah kenapa, dalam hati pemuda itu bersyukur, gadis itu tidak membuang syal pemberiannya.

Segera Eren mengambilnya dan membawanya ke Mikasa, yang kini duduk dikelilingi Sasha, Christa, dan Ymir.

"Mikasa.." panggilnya. "syalmu terjatuh"

Mikasa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sup yang menjadi sarapannya dan menatap lekat-lekat Eren yang memegang syal merah di tangan kanannya.

"Ah, iya. Maaf, tadi angin kencang sekali." Jawabnya singkat, sambil menyambar syal tersebut, lalu kembali melanjutkan acara canda-tawa bersama gadis lain.

Ha. Eren melongo di tempat. Pasalnya, tingkah Mikasa bisa dibilang melewati batas kewajaran sebagaimana seharusnya.

Tapi—

Tunggu.

Ada sebuah pemikiran yang tercetus di otaknya. Kenapa dia harus merasa—seperti—kehilangan Mikasa? Bukankah bagus, kalau Mikasa berhenti bersikap over-protektif terhadapnya? Bukankah selama ini selalu merasa risih atas sikap gadis itu?

Tapi, entahlah. Eren tidak pernah tahu jawaban dari semua itu. Yang jelas, satu hal—

—dia merasa dadanya sakit.

**~oOo~**

Langit sudah berubah warna menjadi jingga kemerahan. Seluruh pasuka Scouting Legion masih berlatih dengan 3D-manuver gear. Mereka dibagi atas beberapa kelompok. Latihan ini dipimpin oleh Irvin, serta Rivaille, karena—menurut Irvin—Rivaille sudah terlalu handal sehingga tidak membutuhkan latihan lagi.

"Kelompok 6, maju!" perintah Irvin.

Secepat kilat, Mikasa maju mendahului yang lain. Gadis itu menembakkan jangkar ke dinding kastil markas Scouting Legion untuk menebas model titan.

Entah apa yang salah, tetapi jangkarnya tidak menusuk tepat di tempatnya. Hal ini menyebabkan Mikasa terjatuh—

"MIKASAA!"

—dari ketinggian sekitar tujuh meter.

Secepat kilat, Mikasa mendarat di tanah berumput, dengan kepala lebih dulu. Darah menyembur dari dahinya yang tergores. Kedua tangannya masih menggenggam erat pedang, sedangkan kakinya tampak lemas.

Eren langsung berlari menghampirinya. "Mikasa, kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Dia menarik tubuh jenjang gadis itu ke pangkuannya. Tak peduli meski kini pakaiannya terkena darah.

Petra datang beberapa lama setelahnya dan langsung mengeluarkan kotak obat yang dibawanya tadi. Sementara Irvin member perintah untuk membatalkan latihan. Sementara Petra sedang membalut dahinya, mata Mikasa perlahan terbuka.

"Mikasa.. akhirnya kau sadar."

Setelah perbannya telah terbalut rapi, Mikasa mendudukkan dirinya, berusaha berjalan. Namun, kemudian dia meringis.

"Kenapa?"

"Sepertinya kakiku terkilir." Jawab Mikasa.

"Akan lebih baik jika kita membawanya ke kastil." Kata Petra. "Eren kau bisa menggendongnya, kan?"

"Tidak usah, Eren. Aku bisa sendiri kok."

"Jangan berpura-pura, Mikasa, aku tahu kakimu sangat sakit." Kata Eren. Dia langsung menarik tangan kanan gadis itu dan memapahnya, namun Mikasa menghempaskannya.

"Tidak, aku bisa. Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, Eren."

Dengan tengkak, Mikasa berjalan menyusul Petra. Di saat seperti ini sekalipun dia berkeras untuk mandiri. Eren jadi kesal dibuatnya.

.

_Kau kenapa, Mikasa? Kau seperti..menghindariku._

.

**~oOo~**

Ketika jam makan malam tiba, Eren menjadi yang paling lambat masuk ke ruang makan. Dia tanpa memedulikan pandangan orang lain, langsung mengambil tempat duduk di samping Armin.

"Mana Mikasa?" tanyanya.

"Dia di sana." Jawab Armin sambil menunjuk beberapa meja di belakang mereka. Tampaklah Mikasa sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Sasha, Christa, dan Ymir. Sesekali, dia tertawa. Tawa yang manis sekali di mata Eren.

Mendadak, Jean menghampiri Mikasa. "Hei, Mikasa, boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?"

Tidak seperti biasa, Mikasa membalas pertanyaan Jean dengan senyum dan anggukan. Eren bisa merasakan wajahnya panas, apalagi ketika ia melihat Jean duduk berdekatan dengan Mikasa.

"Ehm, Mikasa," Eren bisa mendengar Jean berkata, "dahimu itu, tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Jangan khawatir. Hanya terbentur, kok." Jawab Mikasa.

"Tapi, aku benar-benar terkejut." Kata Christa. "Kau terjatuh di ketinggian tujuh meter. Aku malah mengira.. kau sudah mati."

"Hei, Christa, jangan ngomong seenaknya." Bentak Jean. "Tapi, Christa ada benarnya juga. Untung kau hanya mendapat luka."

Mikasa tersenyum kecil, membuat Eren kesal setengah mati—pasalnya, Mikasa tidak pernah memberikan senyum setulus itu padanya.

Baru saja Eren berdiri dari kursi dan hendak menampar Jean, Irvin masuk ke ruangan.

"Jam makan sudah selesai. Semua anggota, segera kembali ke ruangan masing-masing." Perintahnya.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Eren akhirnya menuruti, dan segera pergi menuju asrama laki-laki.

**~oOo~**

"Uhh.."

Erangan itu tedengar untuk kesekian kalinya ketika pemuda itu terus berguling gelisah di ranjangnya. Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas tepat tengah malam, namun dia tetap tak bisa tidur.

Akhirnya, Eren memutuskan untuk keluar mencari angin. Saat itulah dia melihat, di teras depan, ada seseorang yang tengah duduk termenung. Meski dia memunggungi Eren, dari warna rambut dan syal yang dikenakannya, Eren bisa tahu siapa dia.

"Mikasa?"

Gadis itu menoleh. "Oh, Eren."

"Kau tidak bisa tidur?" Eren mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah gadis itu.

"Begitulah." Jawabnya singkat. "Aku akan kembali ke asrama."

Lagi-lagi begini. Lama-lama, Eren muak juga.

Tepat ketika Mikasa beranjak, Eren mencengkram pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Ap—" Dia menghempaskan tangan kekar pemuda itu, namun dia lebih kuat. Dengan sekali sentakan, dia menarik dan mendudukkan Mikasa di sampingnya.

"Aku ingin kau menjawab pertanyaanku, Mikasa." Kata Eren. "Tolong.. katakan. Kenapa seharian ini kau seperti menghindariku?"

Mikasa mengalihkan pandangannya. "Bukan apa-apa kok."

Lagi. Eren makin muak. Tangan kanannya memperkuat cengkramannya pada pergelangan tangan kiri Mikasa.

"Ah." Gadis itu meringis. Dia menghentakkan tangannya, berharap tangan yang mencengkramnya bisa terlepas.

Namun dia lupa. Dia hanyalah seorang perempuan. Sementara yang dilawannya adalah seorang lelaki. Yang pasti, sekuat apapun dia, tak ada yang bisa menandingi kekuatan lelaki.

"Aku ingin kau serius, Mikasa." Eren berkata dengan nada setengah mengancam.

"A-aku serius!" jawabnya. "Ah! Eren.. lepas.." dia kembali meringis, dikarenakan Eren kembali mengencangkan cengkramannya. "Eren.. lepas.. sakit.."

Sementara Eren hanya mengalihkan pandangan sambil bertopang dagu. "Tak kusangka, ternyata kau begitu lemah. Aku jadi tak percaya kalau kau mendapat peringkat terbaik di pelatihan militer."

Mikasa hanya terdiam.

"Aku benar-benar ingin tahu jawabanmu, Mikasa. Kau tahu, aku bisa menyakitimu lebih dari ini hanya dengan tenaga yang sedikit." Ancamnya.

"Aku.." gadis itu menggigit bibirnya. "Aku hanya.. berpikir bahwa tak baik jika aku terus-terusan bergantung padamu.. Karena itu, aku mencoba menjaga jarak darimu."

Eren termangu. Tanpa sadar, cengkramannya mengendur.

Mikasa lalu menarik tangannya, dan berjalan melalui Eren menuju asrama wanita. Dalam hening.

**~oOo~**

Keesokan paginya, semua berlangsung seperti kemarin. Mikasa kembali duduk berjauhan dengan Eren, bersama teman-teman perempuannya yang lain. Yang berbeda hanyalah satu: Mikasa tidak memakai syal pemberian Eren lagi. Suasana yang tercipta di antara mereka agak aneh, mereka canggung. Menyadari hal ini, Jean jadi semakin semangat mendekati Mikasa. Seperti pagi ini, dia kembali duduk di sebelah Mikasa.

Baru Mikasa akan mengambil roti, mendadak Jean menyela, "Hei, Mikasa, tangan kirimu kenapa?" dia menunjuk pergelangan tangan kanan gadis itu yang kini memerah, dan terdapat bekas lima jari.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Hanya terjepit di pintu." Jawabnya.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Sepertinya agak parah. Mau kuobati?"

Eren menggigit rotinya dengan cepat dan kasar, begitupula ketika mengunyahnya. Armin tampaknya menyadari ada yang aneh dengan sahabatnya.

"Eren, kau kenapa?" tanya Armin.

"Biasa." Jawab Eren. Sebagai jawaban, dia menunjuk ke arah Mikasa dengan gerakan kepala.

"Mikasa kenapa?"

"Apa kau tak menyadarinya? Dari kemarin dia seperti berusaha menghindar dariku. Lihat, bahkan sekarang dia tidak memakai syal pemberianku dan akrab dengan Jean." Keluh Eren.

"Mungkin saja, Mikasa sudah lelah."

Eren nyaris tersedak. "Lelah? Maksudmu? Memangnya aku pernah menyuruhnya lari keliling lapangan?"

Armin terkikik. "Bukan lelah secara fisik, tapi batinnya. Aku tahu, sudah sejak lama, kalau Mikasa menyukaimu. Dia ingin selalu bersamamu, tapi kau menolaknya mentah-mentah. Menurutku, wajar jika Mikasa bersikap seperti itu. Dia tidak bisa selamanya ada bersamamu."

"Aku tahu itu, Mikasa juga mengatakan hal yang sama kepadaku kemarin, tapi.." Eren meremas bajunya pada bagian dada. "Entah kenapa, dari kemarin, dadaku terasa sakit, apalagi jika dia berada di dekat Jean."

"Gampang saja." Armin menunjuk tepat di depan hidung Eren. "Kau. Cemburu."

"Eh? Ma-maksudmu?" Eren kelabakan.

"Hmm.. tepatnya, kau menyukai Mikasa, dan cemburu jika dia berada di dekat pria lain."

Eren tidak membantah. Kalau boleh jujur, perkataan Armin benar seratus persen. Dadanya terasa sakit hanya saat Mikasa menghindarinya atau gadis itu akrab dengan Jean.

"Tapi.. bagaimana? Kuakui aku memang cemburu, tapi.. aku tidak berani mengungkapkannya, apalagi dia sedang tak mau mendekatiku."

"Kau harus mencoba!" seru Armin. "Kau laki-laki kan? Kau harus berani!"

"Ba-baiklah." Eren agak terkejut mendengar nada bicara Armin yang lebih tegas dari sebelumnya.

Dari jauh, Eren mendengar kembali suara Jean, "Hei, Mikasa, ada remah roti di pipimu."

Eren menoleh. Dia bisa melihat Jean tengah mengusap pipi Mikasa yang mulai merona merah.

Dan dia benci adegan ini.

Tanpa bisa mengendalikan diri, dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, lalu melayangkan tangannya—

**Plaak!**

—tepat di pipi Jean.

Spontan seluruh penghuni ruangan itu bangkit, berniat menahan Jean dan Eren kalau-kalau mereka berniat bertengkar.

"Eren!" mendadak Mikasa memanggilnya. Namun dia tidak senang. Nada bicara Mikasa menyiratkan kekesalan yang amat dalam. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Untuk apa.. kau menamparnya?"

.

_Cih. Kukira kau akan membelaku._

.

"Minta maaflah, Eren."

"Eh? Untuk apa? Kau pikir aku mau meminta maaf padanya?" bentak pemuda itu.

"Kau yang memulainya duluan. Ayolah, Eren. minta maaflah."

Sekujur tubuhnya terasa panas, tercampur dengan perasaan kecewa ketika gadis oriental itu berkata seolah dialah yang berbuat salah. Meskipun sebenarnya iya.

"Cukup. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi."

Tanpa memperdulikan banyaknya orang yang ada di ruangan itu, Eren menarik tangan kanan Mikasa, mengajaknya keluar ruangan.

Di teras depan, Eren membanting tubuh si gadis ke dinding dan menahan kedua tangannya dengan cengkraman.

"Eren?"

"Aku benar-benar kesal, Mikasa. Kau.. lebih memilih untuk membela lelaki tak jelas sepertinya daripada aku."

"Tapi Eren, kau—"

"Cukup, Mikasa. Kumohon, katakanlah yang sebenarnya." Itu bukan perintah, itu permohonan.

"Aku sudah bilang kemarin. Aku ingin lebih mandiri. Aku tak mau selamanya bergantung padamu, aku harus kuat. Aku tahu, Eren, kau tak mau dan tak perlu kulindungi, kau sudah.. terlalu kuat. Aku tidak bisa menjangkaumu lagi. Makanya, aku memutuskan, untuk ke depannya, kita hanya akan saling berkontak sebagai 'teman', tidak lebih." Jelasnya.

_Oh, tidak_. Eren merutuki dirinya. Sudah terlambat. Mikasa sudah terlanjur menyerah akan perasaannya. Andai saja.. perasaan ini datang sedari dulu..

"Maaf."

"Eh?"

Mikasa keheranan saat dilihatnya Eren memajukan wajahnya, mendekati wajahnya sendiri.

.

_Bodohnya aku. Saat dia berada di dekatku dan dengan terang-terangan menyatakan perasaan cintanya padaku, aku menolaknya mentah-mentah. Dan sekarang, ketika dia menjauh dariku__—_

.

"Eren? Kau—mmhff!"

.

—_aku mencintainya_.

.

Dan kalimat itu tak pernah dilanjutkan. Pasalnya, saat ini bibir mungil gadis itu terkunci dengan bibir pemuda bermata emerald tersebut, menyatukan mereka dalam sebuah ciuman mesra. Cukup lama, hingga akhirnya Eren memundurkan kepalanya. Wajah Eren merah padam, begitu pula Mikasa.

"E..Eren?"

"Inilah perasaanku yang sesungguhnya, Mikasa. Aku..mencintaimu."

Dan air mata gadis itu tumpah. Bukan air mata kesedihan, melainkan air mata bahagia.

Cintanya telah terbalas.

**~oOo~**

Dan hari-hari berikutnya, semua berjalan seperti semula.

Mikasa kembali bersama Eren, dan mengenakan syal merahnya. Perubahan sikap Mikasa yang drastis mengundang rasa penasaran banyak orang, terutama akhir-akhir ini. Mikasa lebih sering tersenyum, apalagi jika bersama Eren, dan mereka sering menghabiskan waktu berdua untuk bercanda tawa. Sesekali, Eren akan menyusap sisa remah roti di bibir Mikasa saat mereka sedang makan. Meski begitu, banyak yang tak tahu dan tak menyangka—

—bahwa kini status mereka telah naik. Dari sahabat, saudara, menjadi kekasih.

Dan mungkin kelak akan jadi suami-istri.

.

.

**FIN**

.

A/N: Halo :) ketemu lagi dengan saya, Zefanya..

Bagaimana? Apa terlalu singkat? Jujur, ini bisa dibilang fanfic kilat(?). Saya dapet ide malam hari sebelum tidur. Rencananya saya mau ngetiknya setelah menuntaskan Daily Life of Braun's Family chapter 7. Tapi, selesai saya mengetik chapter 7 (yang ceritanya tentang bersih-bersih), ibu saya ngajak saya bersih-bersih beneran.. Dan akhirnya waktu saya mengetik tersita. Untungnya sekarang udah libur. Tadinya saya mau jadiin twoshot, tapi karena terlalu singkat, saya jadiin oneshot aja. Lagian, saya gak berani nambah hutang di ffn. DLoBF aja belum kelar.

.

.

Review?


End file.
